Just Say You Love Me
by FanFicFangirl172
Summary: When Blaine's homophobic father finds out that he's dating Kurt, Blaine's life is turned upside down.
1. Chapter 1

Just Say You Love Me

Blaine's POV

I'd just been on one of the most wonderful dates ever with my even more wonderful boyfriend. I didn't want it to end. It was the perfect combination: dinner and a movie. We'd had a lovely meal out at Breadstix and we'd seen Moulin Rouge at the movie theatre for the umpteenth time. It's one of my favourite movies, Come What May is such a beautiful song. When that scene was on, I pictured Kurt and I singing it to each other. As the song says, seasons may change, Winter to Spring, I will love Kurt, until my dying day.

"That was the best date of my life." I said, with a massive grin on my face.

"Honey, you say that every time we go out." Kurt jokingly replied.

"I know, I fall in love with you all over again every in treasured moment I spend with you." I explained. I then placed a soft kiss on Kurt's cheek.

"Do you want a ride to school tomorrow? My dad won't have your car fixed until Thursday." Kurt asked.

"If you don't mind, sweetie. Are you sure he doesn't want me to pay for it to be fixed?" Blaine asked.

"Don't be silly, you're part of the family!" Kurt playfully replied.

We finally pulled up at my house.

"I'll see you tomorrow. I love you." I said.

"I love you too." Kurt replied. We shared a short kiss and then I got out of the car. Before I opened my front door, I blew a kiss to Kurt and waved at him goodbye. He then drove off back home.

"Mom, dad, I'm home!" I called.

"In the kitchen Blaine!" my mom replied. I headed to the kitchen.

"How was your study date with Kurt?" my Mom asked.

"It was great. I had so much fun." I exclaimed. I probably sounded way too eager, I hope my Dad doesn't suspect anything, I wasn't actually on a study date, I was on a date date with my beautiful boyfriend.

My dad didn't say anything. He was reading texts on a phone. Then I realised, it was my phone, I must have left it behind.

"Dad, why are you going through my phone, it's my private property!" I questioned.

"Shall I pick you up around 8 tomorrow? Love you!" my dad read from my phone. I'm guessing that was from Kurt.

"Why is your friend telling you that he loves you? Is there something you're not telling me, son?" my dad asked me. He then stood up, towering over me. My mom gestured me to tell, she knows I'm with Kurt and fully accepts me.

"Kurt's my….. boyfriend." I said.

"Excuse me?" my dad shouted.

"I'm dating Kurt Hummel. We've been together happily for" I started to explain, but then my dad interrupted me.

"Break up with him." my dad bluntly said.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"Did you not hear me? Break up with him. You can't date a boy. It's wrong, it's not normal. I didn't raise you this way." My dad shouted.

"Richard, don't do this to Blaine!" my mom said, trying to calm my dad down. I could see tears forming in her eyes.

"No. I love Kurt and I'm not breaking up with him!" I exclaimed.

My dad then slapped me around the face.

"No son of mine will date a boy. It's not right. You are banned from seeing your fairy boyfriend. Go to your room immediately!" my dad ordered.

"Don't you dare call my boyfriend that name, you ignorant pig!" I shouted. My dad crossed a line calling Kurt a fairy.

He then slapped me again. I couldn't take it. I grabbed my phone and ran upstairs as fast as I could. When I got to my room, I burst into tears.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I forgot to say this in the last chapter, but I don't own Glee!

Blaine's POV

I woke up feeling awful. My face was throbbing like there was no tomorrow. I checked my clock: 7.45am. I had 15 minutes before Kurt arrived. I know my dad hates me and my sexuality but I can't have him throwing abuse at Kurt. I texted him to ask if he'd meet me a few blocks away from my house. Once I'd got dressed, I was just about to head downstairs and then I realised something: my face, where my dad had slapped me twice was bright red. I'd rather no one asks me questions and I wouldn't want Kurt to worry so I covered it with some of my mom's foundation. Hopefully no one will notice.

"Morning!" I said as I came into the kitchen.

"Morning Blaine! How's your poor face? Would you like some medicine?" My mom replied.

"I should be okay. If it gets worse, I'll see the nurse. Where's dad?" I asked.

"I made him sleep on the couch. What he said and did to you was totally unacceptable. Love is love. I'm so happy for you!" my mom explained.

"I love you so much. Thank you so much for accepting me." I replied. I'm so fortunate to have my mom who loves me for who I am, unlike my father.

"How are you getting to school today, your car is still at Burt's. Would you like a lift sweetie?" my mom asked.

"Kurt's giving me a lift, but if Dad asks, I got the bus." I replied, "I've got to go mom. See you!"

I walked out the front door and down my street to meet Kurt. I sware, every time I see him, he becomes more beautiful.

"Hey Kurtie!" I said happily.

"You know I hate that name." He replied and kissed me on the cheek. We then drove off to school.

"You know how special to me you are, don't you?" I said to Kurt. I placed my hand on top of his. He just smiled and blushed.

"No matter what happens, what ever life throws at me, you or us, I'll never leave you and I'll always love you." I continued.

"I'll never leave you either. I told you, I'm never saying goodbye to you." He replied. I smiled back.

Once we arrived in the school parking lot, we walked into school hand in hand, only to be greeted by some very pleasant gentlemen all wearing letterman jackets holding cups that looked full of a very familiar blue liquid.

"Morning ladies!" one of the jocks said. They then tossed slushies in our faces. They then walked off, laughing. We headed into the bathroom to clean the slushies off of us. Unluckily, the slushy in my face had washed off the make up covering up my slap.

"Oh my gosh, Blaine, what happened to your face?" Kurt asked, with a worried look on his face. I can't lie to him. I tried to speak but I just broke down into tears.

"Don't cry, honey, try your best to tell me what happened." Kurt said whilst comfortingly rubbing my back.

"Yesterday, my dad went through my phone and saw the text that you sent me. He worked out that we're dating and told me to break up with you." I explained in between sobs. I heard a quiet, saddened gasp from Kurt.

"Blaine I am so sorry. This is all my fault. You should break up with me if it'll keep you safe." Kurt sorrowfully said. I could see tears forming in his eyes. I kissed him with all the love I had in me.

"Kurt, I love you more than anything else in this world. As I said earlier, no matter what life throws at me, even my homophobic father, I will never ever leave you. No one can touch us, or what we have, our love is all we need to make it through." I replied.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee!

Blaine's POV: I was kind of happy Glee Club was cancelled today, due to Mr Schue being at a staff meeting. I love to sing and dance but after being slusheed by jocks and what has happened with my father, I really wasn't in the mood.

"Thank you so much for giving me a ride home sweetie." I said lovingly to my boyfriend.

"Don't mention it. I'll see you tomorrow. I love you!" Kurt replied as I got out of his car. Before I went into my house, I looked back at Kurt, who blew me a kiss, which I put in my pocket for safekeeping.

"I'm home!" I shouted as I walked into the house. I smelled cookies.

"In here Blaine!" My mom called back to me.

"Mmm, something smells good!" I said. I saw the plate of cookies on the table. I went to take one but my mom slapped my hand.

"You can have them later!" my mom said. She wrapped the cookies up and put them in a picnic basket. She then gave the picnic basket to me.

"What's this for?" I inquired.

"For you and Kurt. I thought you two lovebirds could go on a moonlight picnic at the Riverside Park' my mom explained.

"Aww mom, thanks!" I happily replied whilst hugging her.

"B-but what about dad? He'll kill me if I'm with Kurt!" I asked worriedly.

"Don't worry, it's our little secret. I'll handle your father if he asks questions." My mom reassured me with a smile.

"You're the best!" I exclaimed.

"I try." My mom jokingly replied, shrugging her shoulders.

I have a surprise for you. Meet me at the Riverside Park at 7pm. Love you xxx – Blaine

After I'd sent that text to Kurt, I started perfecting my outfit for our date. This had to be perfect. At 6:30, I headed out. I had to be quiet as my dad was fast asleep. Must have had a bad day at work.

"I'm going now mom. Thanks so much for preparing this!" I cheerily said.

"Have fun darling!" my mom replied.

When I arrived at the park, I put out the picnic mat and the food and lit some candles. Just as I'd finished getting everything ready, Kurt arrived. He just smiled an angelic smile and I smiled back.

"Oh my goodness, Blaine, what is all this?" Kurt asked me.

"It's to celebrate you. The most important and perfect person in the world." I replied. As Kurt sat down I poured us two glasses of lemonade.

"To us. To the future and whatever it entails. No matter what happens, I will always love you." I said.

"I'll always love you two." Kurt replied. We clinked our glasses and shared a short kiss.

At the Anderson household

"Sophie, where's Blaine?" Richard asked.

"He's at the library. Studying." Sophie quickly replied.

"He's not with…that boy is he?" Richard questioned.

"N-n-n-n-o" Sophie nervously replied.

Why is the picnic basket missing then? Did Blaine take it to the library. That'd be odd, wouldn't it?" Richard carefully asked. Sophie just froze.

"Is Blaine on a date with his fairy boyfriend? Don't lie to me, or I'll put you and Blaine on the streets!" Richard forcefully replied. Sophie broke down in tears.

"I promised not to tell!" Sophie nervously replied.

"Right then!" Richard shouted. He grabbed his phone and rang Blaine.

At Riverside Park

Blaine's POV:

_You are perfect to me_

Kurt and I were singing one of our favourite duets when we were rudely interrupted by my phone ringing. I glanced at the number. Oh. No.

"I'm so sorry sweetie, it's my dad." I apologised.

Blaine: Hello?

Richard: Blaine Devon Anderson, get back home NOW.I know where you are, who you're with and what you are doing. You are in so much trouble.

Blaine: But dad-

He hung up. Kurt started to cry.

"Sshh baby don't cry, everything will be fine." I whispered comfortingly to Kurt, trying to hold back tears of my own.

"This is all my fault. You may get hurt because of me!" Kurt sobbed.

"Don't you dare blame yourself for anything. I love you so much." I lovingly replied, "I have to go."

I gave Kurt a big hug and packed away the picnic things. Trust my dad to ruin our date.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sorry it's been so long since the last update to this story. If you've forgotten what's happened, it won't take too long to reread as this story's very short! Thanks to everyone who's taken the time to read and review this story, I love you all!

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Glee.

After having his date rudely interrupted by his father, Blaine swiftly and angrily made his way back home. When he arrived back home, he was surprised to see that his mom's car wasn't parked with his dad's. When he got inside, he was greeted by his father, who was very angry.

"You have thirty minutes." Blaine's dad said.

"Wha-" Blaine replied, confused.

"I'll give you less if you're not careful. I want you out of my house. You are no longer my son. You have disobeyed me and brought dishonour to the Anderson family. Also, you can't go crying to your mom either. She's gone." Blaine's dad bluntly explained.

Blaine ran upstairs to his room to pack as much as he possibly could, tears cascading from his eyes. After packing as much as he could, he left the building he used to call his home. He made the long journey to the one place he could find love and acceptance.

After walking for what seemed like a lifetime, in the cold and the dark, Blaine arrived at the Hudson-Hummels. He quietly knocked on the door. It was the middle of the night, everyone would probably be asleep. After a little while, Blaine saw someone come to the door. He was greeted by Carole.

"Blaine, what happened?" Carole asked, concerned.

"He-he kicked me out." Blaine quietly and sadly said, trying to hold himself together. Carole gestured for him to come to her for a hug. When they hugged, Blaine broke down in tears.

Carole and Blaine came into the house, Carole had her arms around Blaine comfortingly.

"Honey, would you like some hot chocolate, it must have been freezing when you came over!" Carole asked. Blaine nodded.

As Carole was heading to the kitchen, Finn came into the living room.

"Mom, what's going on? Blaine, what are you doing here?" Finn questioned, confused.

"Finn, Blaine's just been kicked out by his dad, will you go get Kurt?" Carole quietly explained. Finn then went upstairs to get Kurt.

After a little while, Kurt came downstairs and saw Blaine. Kurt looked like he was about to cry at the sight of his boyfriend looking so distressed.

"Blaine…" Kurt said whilst quickly rushing to Blaine's side. He pulled him in for a hug and kissed him softly on his head. Blaine cried a little bit more into Kurt.

"It's gonna be okay, it's gonna be okay…" Kurt whispered softly into Blaine's ear.

A few hours after Blaine had arrived, he started to nod off to sleep. Kurt stayed by his side the whole time, holding his hand, softly singing Blackbird.


	5. I'm seriously stupid

I'm seriously stupid

Firstly, I'd like to say a big thanks to everyone who's read my story.

Kayland Eric pointed out that I uploaded chapter 1 twice. I'm sorry, mistake on my part. I've definitely uploaded the correct chapter now. The next instalment shall be coming ASAP =)


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Oooh, another update from me that didn't take a lifetime to come! Go me! I'm in a good mood, school's nearly over so I thought I'd give you another instalment. I can't thank everyone enough who's taken the time to read, review, favourite and follow my story. You're all fabulous! Ok then, on with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own glee or the song in this chapter.

The last night had all been a hazy, sad blur for Blaine. When he woke up, he was greeted by his boyfriend, looking hopefully into his eyes.

"Good morning sweetheart. Would you like some breakfast before we head to school?" Kurt kindly asked.

"I love you Kurt, but I don't think I can face school after all that's happened. I'd rather just stay here and cry." Blaine replied.

"Oh Blaine…" Kurt said, pulling Blaine into a warm hug. "Please come honey. I have a surprise for you!"

"…Ok then. Only because I love you. I have no idea what you have planned for me, you always zig when I think you're going to zag!" Blaine replied.

Kurt shrugged his shoulders. "I try." He then happily said. He gave Blaine a kiss on the cheek and left the room so Blaine could get changed for school.

Blaine's school day wasn't too bad. He wasn't attacked with slushies and the lessons weren't too strenuous as it was nearing the end of the semester. He engaged in light-hearted chit chat with the glee club at lunch. They all supported him. Quinn was particularly supportive to Blaine, as she went through a similar situation when she was pregnant. His spirits were raised since he'd been thrown out of his home. At the end of the school day, Blaine and Kurt walked hand in hand to the choir room.

"Soooo, what's this surprise you've got for me Kurtie?" Blaine questioned as they neared the choir room door.

"You'll see, stop asking me questions!" Kurt jokingly replied.

"Now sit tight, and enjoy!" Kurt joyfully instructed.

When Blaine entered the choir room, he saw the rest of the glee club all lined up, ready to sing a song. The band then started to play. Kurt then started to sing.

_You've got a friend in me  
You've got a friend in me  
When the road looks rough ahead  
And you're miles and miles from your nice warm bed  
You just remember what your old pal said  
Boy you've got a friend in me  
Yeah you've got a friend in me_

Quinn, Brittany and Santana now stepped forward and did a little Unholy Trinity style dance and started to sing.

_You've got a friend in me  
You've got a friend in me_  
_You got troubles and I got 'em too  
There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you  
We stick together, we can see it through  
'Cause you've got a friend in me  
You've got a friend in me_

Brittany sang a line on her own.

_Some other folks might be a little bit smarter than I am  
Bigger and stronger too_

Santana and Quinn joined in again afterwards.

_Maybe  
But none of them  
Will ever love you the way I do  
It's me and you boy_

Mike and Tina stepped forward and sang a section of the song together

_And as the years go by  
Our friendship will never die_

Kurt finished the song, with the rest of the New Directions providing accompanying harmonies.

_You're gonna see it's our destiny  
You've got a friend in me  
You've got a friend in me  
You've got a friend in me_

As the song was coming to an end, Blaine was discreetly wiping tears from his eyes. He then pulled together a reply.

"Guys, I, I, thank you so much, you're the best friends I could ask you, I love you all so much!"

"Come here, Anderson!" Puck shouted happily. He pulled Blaine into a firm hug, the rest of the New Directions joining in for a massive group hug.

"You are truly the best, I love you so much, forever and always." Blaine whispered to Kurt.

As Blaine and Kurt were leaving glee club practice, they heard Mr Schue and another man talking. They peeked round the corner to see who it was.

"Blaine, is that your dad?" Kurt questioned. Blaine had a look.

"Yeah, it is." He confusedly replied. "What's he doing here?"

They continued to watch from afar.

"Are you sure you want to do this? Blaine's a great kid!" Blaine and Kurt heard Mr Schue say.

"I don't want your opinion. Just tell me where the principal's office is. I need to do the paperwork so I can disown Blaine officially. I don't want to be associated with him at all." Blaine's dad sternly replied.

"Right this way, Mr Anderson." Mr Schue reluctantly replied.

After leading Richard to Principal Figgins' office, Mr Schue returned to the direction of the choir room, consequently running into Kurt and Blaine.

"Blaine! I –" Mr Schue said.

"We heard. Thanks so much for trying to talk him out of it. Even though I hate the way he thinks about me, about us," Blaine said, squeezing Kurt's hand, "He's still my dad, I still want to be his son. Can you do one thing for me Mr Schue?" He nodded.

"Can you get my dad, if I'm allowed to call him that, to come to the auditorium please, when he's finished with Principal Figgins?"

"Yes I can. I'm so sorry this has had to happen to you Blaine. We as a school will try to do what's best for you and your safety." Mr Schue helpfully replied, putting his hand on Blaine's shoulder supportively. He then left.

"What are you going to do in the auditorium?" Kurt asked.

"I'm going to tell my dad how I feel in the best way I know how. Singing." Blaine replied.

Oooh, a little cliffhanger! I'll try and write the next instalment pretty soon. I have quite a few ideas for new fics, some one shots, and one quite long, multi chapter fic. I hope you'll stay with me and read those when they come. Thanks again for reading this chapter and supporting me as a writer =)


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Hello again! This is the final chapter of this story =( I hope you've enjoyed reading this story. I'd like to say thank you to everyone who's read, followed, favourited and reviewed. You're all amazing! Before I begin, i'd like to say i wrote this on my iPod on a train so apologies for any typos I miss. Ok then, on with the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own glee or the song in this chapter.

"Mr Anderson!" Will called out.  
"You again! Can you please leave me alone, I've made my decision." Mr Anderson replied, annoyed.  
"Please, just listen to me for one moment." Will asked. Mr Anderson stopped to listen.  
"Blaine asked you if you could come to the auditorium. You at least owe him this before you disown him. He's such a good kid. I'll never understand why who he loves makes him a worse person." Will replied.  
"Fine then. It's better not take long, I have things to do with the one family member that hasn't disappointed me." Mr Anderson replied, slightly annoyed.

"Are you ready?" Kurt supportingly asked Blaine.  
"As I'll ever be." Blaine nervously replied. Kurt gave him a loving hug. He then slowly made his way onto the stage, Kurt headed the other way to take a seat in the audience. When he got on the stage, he saw the New Directions, his boyfriend, Will, Emma and the one person this was all for, his father. He was looking at him, right in the eyes, showing nothing but disappointment.  
"Erm, hello everybody." Blaine said nervously, in an almost whisper, "This is a song I wrote about -"  
"You can do this, I believe in you." Kurt said. Blaine couldn't hear him but he knew what he was saying.  
"This is for you, dad." Blaine nervously said.

All of my life,  
I have watched you  
Climbing Mountains,  
Chasing dreams.  
All of my life,  
You gave me everything,  
But you don't have to  
Give the world to me.

Just say you love me; as I am.  
Say you want me; as I am.  
Say I'm someone in your eyes!  
It's all I wanted to be,  
Oh! Just let me go, I know,  
One day if I'm allowed  
If I am allowed,  
One day I'll make you proud.

All of your life  
You've taken chances  
You broke the rules  
Time after time  
All of your life  
You've gone your own way  
So give me this chance  
And i'll go mine

Why cant you say you love me; as I am  
Say you want me; as I am.  
Say I'm someone in your eyes!  
It's all I wanted to be,  
Oh! Just let me go, I know,  
One day if I'm allowed  
If I am allowed,  
One day I'll make you proud.

Ooh,  
One day I'll make you proud.  
Mmmmmmmm.

And trying to please you, now,  
Is all I seem to do,  
I'm holding my dreams down,  
It's breaking me in two,  
I've got to be me, now,  
'Cause there's already one of you,  
I'm on my knees,  
So help me Please?

Please don't shoot me down,  
if though you can't see it now,  
Some day I'll make you proud.

When Blaine's raw, heartfelt performance came to an end, all the New Directions gave him a standing ovation, all holding back a few tears, even Puck and Santana. Richard at first didn't clap, but did, holding back a couple tears of his own.  
"Thank you very much." Blaine said emotionally.

When Blaine got off the stage, he was greeted by Kurt, who quickly pulled him into a desperately needed hug.  
"I'm so proud of you Blaine. I love you. " Kurt lovingly said.  
"I love you too. No matter what happens, I'll always be proud to be with you." Blaine devotedly replied. They shared a short, chaste kiss. They then heard someone else enter the room.  
"Excuse me. Blaine, could I speak to you alone please?" Richard surprisingly politely asked.  
Blaine gave Kurt's hand a squeeze and then he left, leaving Blaine and his dad.

"Blaine, that song. Wow...you are so talented." Richard said kindly.  
"Thank you. Did you get what it was about? It was for you. I just want to make you proud as your son. But you're planning to disown me! I heard you talking to Mr Schuester about it." Blaine replied, hurt.  
"Blaine, your song moved me and made me rethink some of my decisions. I'm not going to lie, I'm not completely comfortable with your sexuality but I'd like to be. I want to be a proper father to you so you are proud to call me your dad. I want to start over, I want to get to know your boyfriend, I want my wife, your mother, back in the family picture. I love you Blaine, and I am proud to call you my son." Richard emotionally replied.  
Blaine, left completely speechless, launched himself at his father for a hug.

"Come on then. We need to go out for a meal. You and Kurt can choose where we go." Richard happily suggested.  
"As a family, a real family?" Blaine hopefully asked.  
"A real family." Richard replied.  
Blaine and his father walked off to find Kurt and to a brighter, happier future.

So that's the end of Just Say You Love Me. The title came from the song in this chapter, Proud, which is from Britannia High. The character who sang the song in Britannia High, Jez, was also calling out to his dad when he sang it so I thought it would work well. I hope you enjoyed the story! Thanks to everyone who's read, followed, favourited and reviewed. I'd send you all gifts if I could =P I'll see you next time I write a story!

Olivia =)

P.S: if you're on twitter, follow me, I'm A_Gleeky_Gleek =)


End file.
